


Warmth in Winter

by VeinsOfOpal



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeinsOfOpal/pseuds/VeinsOfOpal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of fluff.  The first "I love you" is always the most surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Finally edited it! Man there were so many errors omg I'm sorry to all those poor eyes that read those typos

Atlas' bones hurt as he made his way through the cold and darkened streets of Kirkwall. Snow lazily fell from the sky, the first snow of the winter. His fair skin was dirtied with soot and blood from the fight in the Bone Pit, his red hair mussed. With tensions between the mages and templars rising, more and more mages turned to blood magic. It was an unfortunate turn of events, to put it lightly. Well, as lightly as possible. His companions, equally tired from the battle with the blood mages, had already headed back to their usual haunts, and Atlas had gone to finish an errand of his own before heading home. The Champion gave a yawn as he finally came upon his mansion's doorstep, pushing the door open and letting himself inside. It was late, and everyone was in bed.

The silence, although no longer unusual, sat sorely upon his heart. He could still hear his mother's usual greeting whenever he came back from whatever duties held him that day. Closing the door behind him, his eyes fell closed as a soft sigh left through his parted lips. He'd take a bath before heading to bed. He needed his sleep, for every day that came burst with things that needed doing. Hawke then pushed himself from the door and began trudging up to the bathroom. Bodahn usually had a bucket of water waiting in the washroom at the end of every day; though by the time Atlas usually got home, it was cold. Nothing a little magic couldn't fix. At the top of the stairs, he opened the door and stepped inside and began to peel off his armor. Sore muscles complained with each movement, but soon enough, he'd undressed himself and filled the tub with the water before stepping in, he let the warmth of a fire spell heat the water to an acceptable temperature, then lowered himself into the clear, warm water. He quickly scrubbed his skin clean, as well as cleansing the ash and other unpleasant substances from his dark red hair. As soon as he'd finished, he rose from the now dirtied water, pulling the plug and letting the tub drain. He then grabbed the towel on the counter, mentally thanking whomever had laid it out for him, and wrapping it around his waist. With one hand holding the towel at his waist. Atlas opened the door with the other and quickly made his way to his bedroom. Heading to his dresser, his tired mind nearly missed the form that lay upon his bed, and he had to do a double take as the form began to move. Sitting up on his bed was the well known white haired elf, green eyes surfing over the Champion's muscled form. He wore not his armor, instead dressed in a more casual attire. Black leggings that clung to the curves of his legs, and a black tunic that bared his arms. It was definitely an interesting look on the usually armored elf. Interesting, and pleasant. Hawke did not miss the red fabric still tired around the other man's wrist.

"I see the dog let you in," Atlas spoke, a smile dancing across his lips as he opened his dresser and began searching for acceptable sleepwear. "I was worried you'd planned to spend the night in there," Fenris spoke from behind him, a soft chuckle edging upon his words as he spoke. "I could've, if the bath water didn't get cold. And dirty," Hawke hummed, picking out his small clothes and trousers. "What brings you here so late?" Atlas inquired, reaching for a shirt, his hands stilling as he felt warm breath caress the skin of his back. Fenris now stood at his side, those soft green eyes of his meeting the Champion's stark blue gaze. "No reason," the elf murmured quietly, hand reaching out hesitantly, the tips of his fingers brushing against the back of Hawke's hand. The mage turned his hand over, slowly entwining his fingers among the warrior's. Not much time had passed since they'd talked in Fenris' mansion, about that night three years ago. That conversation definitely smoothed out some of the wrinkles between them, but Hawke hadn't expected Fenris to come over so soon.

"You're always welcome to stop by anytime, even if I'm not here," Atlas spoke softly, the crackling of the fireplace the only sound filling the space between his words. "There'd be no reason to come by if you're not here," Fenris murmured, his low voice causing a shiver to race up Hawke's spine. Readjusting his grip on his towel, he looked to Fenris, whose gaze rested upon their interlocked hands. Hawke tenderly squeezed the hand in his, grinning tiredly as the elf looked up to him. "Let me get dressed, alright?" Atlas chuckled, smile widening upon seeing the almost bashful expression that came across Fenris' face The warrior let go of the mage's hand, stepping away and sitting himself back on the bed. Hawke finally had enough space in his mind to think, he pulled out his matching casual clothes, and slid the drawer closed and looked to Fenris. Seeing the elf lying back on the bed, green gaze directed toward the ceiling, Hawke dropped his towel and quickly pulled on his small clothes and red trousers, then slipped on the shirt. Atlas then slowly made his way to his bed, a soft light shining in his eyes and he crawled beside Fenris, smiling as the elf turned and looked to him. Hawke took the opportunity to quickly lean forward, pecking the elf's lips and chuckling softly at the surprised look that came upon Fenris' face. "Hawke..." Fenris spoke in an attempt to scold, though the softness of his voice caused his tone to lose the effect. Atlas' expression softened as he lifted a hand, taking Fenris' slender hand in his own as his blue eyes looked over the elf's handsome face. The orange glow of the fire highlighted the contours of Fenris' sharp cheekbones and his strong jaw, his intelligent green gaze watching the human curiously. Wriggling closer, Hawke let out a soft breath, blinking slowly as he took in the man beside him. Fenris sat up slightly, parting his lips to speak. No words were able to leave his mouth, however. Atlas' free hand slid to the back of his neck, gently pulling him forward into a sudden kiss. A surprised sound rumbled from Fenris' chest, though there was no objection within it. 

Fenris parted from the kiss, readjusting himself over Hawke. Releasing Atlas' hand, he leaned over the mage's chest, one hand on either side of the Champion as he looked down upon the man, deep green eyes quiet. Strands of white hair hung down from his face, and Hawke barely had time to appreciate the view before Fenris' lips were upon his, eyes closing to appreciate the gesture to the most. The strength and passion behind his kiss was almost a statement. Hawke hadn't the mind to elaborate on what the statement could have possibly meant, his heart jumping as he felt the elf's tongue skim along his lips. Hawke eagerly parted his lips, his tongue meeting the other's as his strong arms wrapped around Fenris' slim form, gentle, yet firm. Exchanging the heated kiss, Hawke entwined a hand in Fenris' soft white hair, nearly breathless as the warrior's tongue danced alongside his, the sensation and taste one he knew he'd never forget. Fenris pulled away, drawing in a shaky breath as he whet his lips, green eyes opening and meeting the mage's blue gaze. Both men slowly drew breath, and Hawke leaned forward to steal one more kiss, though this one was slow and languid, savoring the softness of Fenris' lips against his. Finally leaning back onto the bed, Hawke's hand slowly slid from the elf's snowy white hair, watching Fenris' eyes momentarily close as his hand softly trailed upon his neck and came to a stop, thumb rubbing gentle circles upon the elf's dark skin. Those green eyes reopened, soft and questioning as they tried to discern the Champion's expression. 

"Hawke, are you...?" Fenris began slowly, voice low and breathless from their kiss, lips a shade darker from the passion and force between their kiss. A low chuckle rumbled from Hawke's chest, blue eyes softening as he looked to Fenris. "This... This is what makes it all worth it," Hawke murmured, not missing the surprise that flashed across the elf's face. Fenris moved back upon the mattress, looking to Hawke as he tried to find words to say. "Hawke, I... I must be a truly lucky man to have found someone such as yourself," Fenris spoke, voice quiet and thoughtful. A chuckle rumbled in Atlas' chest as he shook his head, propping himself up with his elbow as he lifted a hand, slowly and gingerly cupping Fenris' cheek, smiling softly. "No, I'm the lucky one here. I don't know what I've done to deserve you, but whatever it was..." Atlas trailed off, leaning forward and lightly brushing his lips over the others, then pressing his forehead against the elf's, he opened his eyes to meet the shining green eyes before him, heart skipping a beat at the deep green irises that held his own gaze.

"Whatever it was, I wouldn't hesitate to do it again," Hawke whispered, hand falling from Fenris' face to run along his jawline, kissing him once more. Just once. Just gently, before parting from the tender kiss slowly, almost hesitantly, lashes fluttering as he opened his eyes to observe the handsome elf before him.

"I love you, Hawke," Fenris spoke out quickly, as if the words couldnt have waited a second longer. The words were slow to register in Atlas' mind. Leaning back ever so slightly, eyes widening as he realized what the warrior had just truly said, and realizing that he had not imagined it. A look of surprise flashed in Fenris' eyes, as if he too had not expected those words to come from himself, and he began moving away, an apology on his lips as his eyes fell. Hawke quickly reached forward, wrapping his arms around the elf and bringing him in close, a surprised gasp resounding from Fenris as Atlas hugged him tightly, heart pounding in the quiet of the room. 

"I love you, Fenris. Maker, I love you," the Champion choked out. The elf's arms circled around the human, tightening as he buried his face in the crook of Atlas' neck. "Stay with me..." Hawke whispered, watching as Fenris slowly pulled away, looking to the human. 

"There is no place I would rather be," the warrior murmured, voice resounding within the dimmed room. The light of the fire was dying, the crackling of logs gone within the silence of the room as mere embers burned on. Not another word was spoken as they lay back down upon the mattress, holding one another close. It was not long before the mage and warrior fell asleep in each other's arms, lulled to a blissful sleep by the melody of their beating hearts and soft breaths within the silence. 

Despite winter's sudden grasp upon the city of Kirkwall, nothing could have stolen the warmth from either man that night.


End file.
